Forum:Silly Pawns
Hello! This is about pawn AI...and how silly (Mind Blowing) pawns can be. okay i have 2 sorcerers in my group... here is the problem...thay want to cling and melee every thing... i have to be a sorcerer and cast the spell just to get thim to use any. and whin thay do cast a spell thim selfs thay jump it off insted of casting it. there challanger and scather pawns... i cant play any other class becous my pawns are stupid as hell. and i cant kill any thing with any other class, be it i switch my pawns up or not. is my game just glitching out or are the pawns realy this usless Im ripeing my hair out with the stupid ai... can any one advise me what to fix... i want to keep my 2 sorcerers becous whin thay do work thay blow a way Gorecyclops (Condemned) easly ... as an example. ** It's just a problem blue pawns have on BBI, they like to climb. It's gotta be a programming mistake (I hope, at least) or something. Other than that pawns are extremely useful, in my experience, but it sounds like maybe you're relying on them a bit too much. If you sit back and watch them, expecting certain behavior, then you'll probably be disappointed pretty often, but if you just fight the way you'd fight if they weren't there I bet you'll start seeing how useful they are. It's a pretty good feeling when I'm getting overwhelmed by two Thunderwyverns when all of a sudden the Bolide meteors coming down are wiping THEM out instead of me, or dodging around, hacking away at an Elder Ogre when a Ranger pawn suddenly knocks him on his ass with a Great Gamble. It's great when they surprise you. ---- Hmmmmmmmmmmmm..............................I've never seen either my mage or my socerer pawn cling and/or climb enemies. Check the pawn's augments. For example, if I player had his/her pawn as a strider, then changed to a socerer, did he/she change the augments as well. If the socerer's augments are adhesion, dexterity, arm-strength, etc......I'm wondering if that might be the problem. Spell casting is very slow, and yes, they will jump a lot to avoid being hit. Make sure the pawn has the 'articulacy' augment and put a wyrm king ring in their inventory to speed up casting time. Last, are they running out of endurance? Perhaps give them mushrooms for stamina. Two socerers in your group would be very slow attacks. For the Condemned Gore Cyclopes, using a mystic knight, frost trance, great cannon, and a virge of madness or a shooting star, will wipe him out pretty fast. ---- The Augments doesn't matter. I have a Sorcerer with only Magic/Enchantment enhancing Augments and she is still climbing Enemies like the Thunderwyvern. -_- Her Inclination is: Utilitarian and Acquisitor. So, I'm sure, it really is a Programming mistake. Though the Sorcerer is not as often Climbing Enemies like my Fighter MP, but still..... Two Sorcerers may be a good choice for some Enemies, but against others they hardly stand a chance, even with the Articulacy Augment and the Wyrmking's Ring there are lots of Difficulties with some Enemies. Of course Gore-Cyclops and Poisoned Undead can be much easier killed. But they seam useless against "smaller" Enemies. Kill the 1 the Sorcerers target and they start their Incantation anew. newer understood why they do this. lol 10:39, November 20, 2013 (UTC)